The Fairiomachy: Chapter 8
Police Plaza, Haven City Commander Kelp is concerned about the demons and Opal wanting to wage war on the demigods. Especially, they were concerned about the new girl, Hippolyta. She is the daughter of the earth, and she could consume the dwarves just like that. Opal's Base, Top Secret Meanwhile, Opal Koboi decided to launch the full scale invasion on approximately in 2 months time. She still needs time for planning. "Brill!!!!!" Opal screeched. Then two tiny figures appeared and bowed before her. They were the Brill brothers. "Yes, Miss Koboi." Mervall bowed. "Oh, could you both take the surveillance team to scout out Camp Half-blood once more? It looks like we need someone to take that girl down." Now, Ms Koboi should have been afraid, because the girl is much bigger than Artemis' bodyguard. She could have initiated the invasion to be cancelled. But Ms Koboi is not the giving up kind. She actually believes that the fairy kind can win the war. Now Opal knew that Hippolyta is the biggest threat right now, and she is determined to kill her. "When that wretched girl is dead, we will be able to fully take over the upper world!" The demons began pounding their weapons in approval. Camp Half-Blood, New York City Josh's P.O.V I woke up from the bath. My whole body felt refreshed and clean. I drained the tub by pulling the plug, and rinsed quickly. Once I got out, I am immediately greeted from the Aphrodite Cabin. "Wow! What is this smell?" One said. "It smell soooooooooooooooooo sweet!!!" The other said. "Yeah, I agree with that!" The third one said. "Would you come to our place, later?" The one in the middle stepped forward. I don't get what is going on. Then, I smelled myself again. The smell is irresistible. It looks like a magic fragrance. It looks like I have put too much of these in the bathtub. I dashed to the dining pavilion, only to be chased by a group of girls. I sat there, panting heavily. Then, Chiron cantered over and smelled the fragrance. "Wow, what is this smell? It smells like one of those perfumes that I put in my bed, but this one is a lot stronger..." Well, the perfume smells really sweet, but I can't imagine that it would be this sweet. I stepped forward. "Hello, Chiron." "Josh, is that you? You're the one who's wearing it?" Chiron asked. "Wearing what?" I asked. "The perfume." Chiron said. "It smelled more sweet than the Aphrodite cabin's..." "Well, since I got drenched with Hippolyta's saliva, My body basically stinks, so I decided to take a nap on my bath." "And what did you fill your bath with?" Chiron asked. "Some soap and a super strong perfume." "Oh, that explains the pleasant smell. Now, it is now time for free time. It is now 8 in the morning which means that it is time for cabin's inspection. So, I went to my cabin, and when I entered, the cabin is just clean. Then I remembered something. The bathroom is not cleaned yet since I took an overnight bath. I looked at the perfume that I poured on the bath yesterday "Good perfume to use! Pour it on the bath and you'll smell nicely! WARNING!!! DO NOT BATH FOR MORE THAN 30 MINUTES OR ELSE THE SMELL WILL NOT GO FOR 18 MONTHS!" Oh no, what have I done? Previously I smelled like someone's saliva, but now I am going to smell like a thousand perfume that can attract girls from mile away. I walked out of my cabin, and just as I am about to close the door, I found myself being tackled by a waiting daughter of Aphrodite that must have been waiting for me outside the cabin. I tried to shrug off her grasp, but just then, she began to hug me like she had never seen me for a thousand years. Then, Luna came in to interfere, but I could tell that she is really fighting the smell. After a few seconds, she successfully fought the smell and began pulling the lovesick Aphrodite girl away from me. Then, Luna approached me. "What's going on?" I asked. "That," Luna pointed at me. "Is what's going on." I immediately knew what she meant. She also smelt my perfume that would wash out after one and a half years. I decided it is time for Annabeth to be put a shroud over her. I think she can reform as another being, but that is impossible since that is what Nature does. But Annabeth had absorbed the spirit of Pan, which means that Annabeth really can take form into someone else or something else, for example... a squirrel. Percy had this bonding with Annabeth so he knows which animal she will turn into. So, I decided to call up Percy, and then when Percy came, he looked at Annabeth's dead body. Just then, Hippolyta came to me, and decided to check on Annabeth. Then, she smiled. "Well, this girl is certainly dead, but she had some nature aura radiating inside her." Then, Hippolyta began to concentrate, and as I watched, Annabeth began to transform. She was transforming into a guinea pig. A blonde furred guinea pig. When the transformation was complete, I decided to pick her up, and Percy decided to take her as a pet. Just then, Chiron cantered over us. "Well, Percy. I had to admit that is one good transformation there." Wow, Chiron really saw the whole scene. How cool is that?" Just then, Annabeth hopped into Percy's shirt, and Percy gave her a gentle rub. Annabeth squealed in excitement "reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!!!" "So, you want to play with Josh?" Percy asked. Again, she squealed in excitement. "reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettt!!!!!!!" So, Percy handed Annabeth to me and she squealed in excitement again. I decided to take her into my cabin, where it is shiny. Annabeth squealed in excitement. I prepared her a basket for her, and I put Annabeth beside the basket. Annabeth the began to cry. It looks like she wants me to be with her so she would be happy. I don't know how to turn her into normal again, but I liked when Annabeth is in her guinea pig form. I noticed that Annabeth had some dirts in the hair, and I decided to bathe her. I filled a bucket and after it is full, I picked her up and started immersing her whole body into the water. Annabeth the guinea pig gasped and coughed when I lifted her out of the water. I grabbed a soap and started brushing her head, body, and her four legs. She squealed in excitement. Her blonde fur is bright, and I decided to brush her furry fur with my hands. She squealed in excitement, and I decided to take her out of my cabin. When I got out of my cabin, I was chased with the entire Aphrodite girls. It turns out that Annabeth the guinea pig likes my perfume that I use and so do the Aphrodite girls. I ran away from the Aphrodite girls and ran away from them while carrying Annabeth the guinea pig in my arms. I held on to Annabeth as tight as I can without crushing her. Then, I met Percy, he is just done with the sword fightning. Percy saw me and I took a sharp turn to the left. Just then, one Aphrodite girl jumped on me and started hugging me so tight that I am afraid that I'm going to burst. "OHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Aphrodite girl said. "The perfume is still there!!! I can't wait to put you on my arms and hug you forever!" I tried to squirm out of her hug, and after a while, I squirmed out of her hug and started running again. I dashed into Hyperion's cabin, grabbing the guinea pig firm with my hands, and the after I made it, I shut the door. The guinea pig decided to sniff me, and after a while, placed her front paws on my legs and squealed in excitement. I decided to leave Annabeth for a while, and then joined my friends. Just then, Hippolyta bounded towards me and gave me a massive hug. I hugged her too, but my arms cannot connect around her body since she is so tall. "So Josh, do you want to go out of the camp for a while?" "Sure, why not?" I said. Just then, we walked out of the camp. When we passed Thalia's pine tree, Peleus the dragon stirred in his sleep, and I made sure that the dragon is asleep. We walked a few meters out of the camp's border, and I saw a familiar figure, with the giant eurasian man with him. I could have sworn that the huge guy must have been about 7 feet tall, but Hippolyta here is more than 9 feet tall. We approached them cautiously, and then the turned around, and they both gasped at my friend beside me. "Oh my..." The huge man said. "Is this...." "Hello!" Hippolyta said with excitement. "My name is...." I nudged her. "Psst... You don't want to reveal our names." "Oh, sorry." Hippolyta quickly said. "Well?" Artemis said. "Umm... sorry," I began. "We were just taking a stroll around the camp." The bodyguard is about the lunge at me when he noticed Hippolyta that is much more bigger than him. Hippolyta's eyes made warning. The bodyguard paled. "Okay..." "And we're going back." I quickly tell them. "Thanks!" As I walked back, I can hear one of the saying, "Well, that was weird..." Then we came back to the camp. Just then, I can sense that the invasion had just started. I saw many small fairies arriving at camp, mesmerizing every demigod in the process. Then they saw us, and they lunged at us. Hippolyta made the earth rose and tendrils shot from the earth and began wrapping the fairies on their bodies. They writhed and struggled to escape, and then one of them said. "Please! Don't hurt me! I mean no harm!" Hippolyta immediately let go the demon that had horns, I could have sworn that he did not look like other demons. I could sense immense amount of magic swirling around him. The demon's eyes began to glow red, and he walked towards us. "Hello, my name is N*1." He offered his hand. I shook his hand. I had never felt something like this. The demon's hand is also coursing with magic. Then he offered his hand to Hippolyta, which she shook in delight. "So, I am sorry about this attacking incident. I was trying to stop them, really. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I understood, but Hippolyta grabbed him by the legs and tilted him upside down. "Then you can explain to me what these fairies are here for!" Hippolyta sternly said to N*1. "I have nothing to do with this!" N*1 said. "I am a good demon!" Hippolyta let him go, but unfortunately, he dropped to the ground head first. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked. "Umm... The fairies are here to get you, Hippolyta." N*1 said. Hippolyta grabbed him again. "See??? This is why I can't trust this demon!" "Hippolyta!!" I chided her, my eyes full of gold. "This demon is friendly. He's just explaining why the fairies want you dead." Hippolyta put him down on the ground and he got up, and continue explaining. "The fairies want you dead because you pose a threat to the dwarves." "Dwarves?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" "Well, they are another race of fairies. They are tunnel burrowers." I could tell Hippolyta was excited. She could like trap the Dwarves under the earth and consume it. "So tell me, N*1." Hippolyta grabbed him by the chest plate. "Is there any other fairies that are going through the earth?" N*1 chuckled. "In fact, all of the fairy race were living underground now. This is easy for you Hippolyta, because you can easily crush them with your earth powers." "Wait..." Hippolyta looked surprised. "How do you know I got earthern powers?" "Opal Koboi told us when we are going to invade earth." N*1 said. Hippolyta smiled at me while I smiled at her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I smiled. "I hope so." Then we both walked out of Thalia's pine to check on Annabeth. As soon as I entered the door to my cabin, I saw Annabeth sleeping in her small bed. I decided to lift her up and give her a gentle brush on her fur. Just then, I heard a scream from outside. I ran outside, and when I got outside, the scream came from Hippolyta. She warns us that the invasion has come. That confirmed true when I saw one of the fairy shuttle came from outside the camp borders. Hundreds of fairy transport are gathering close to the camp, and their magic allows them to enter the magical borders. Then, I saw an army of little fairies. Hippolyta just engulfed the whole army of fairies in the earth. Just then, I saw them shimmering out of the visible spectrum. I closed my eyes and tried to feel them. They seemed to be vibrating. I can't seem to get a clear vision of them. But I can guess where they are. I opened my eyes, and he shifted into visible spectrum. I punched him in the face and then he went flying a few meters away. I did the same with the other fairies. two fairies tried to wrestle me down, but unfortunately for them, they are only about 2'5 in height. I easily overpowered them, and punched both of the fairies with my fist. Chiron fired arrow after arrow at the incoming fairy shuttle, but the difficulty is that they disappear and reappear beside him and took him down by surprise. Chiron fell down and just in time, Hippolyta grabbed the fairies and they started punching and kicking. She bashed their heads together and threw them to the other fairies, who went tumbling away. I saw the fairies. They seemed to have blue sparks encircling them. They are using magic to heal themselves. Then the fairies charged again, this time they drew their guns. I dodged their neutrino blasts and charged at them. They fired another one and I blocked it with my sword. I know that they send electric charges when it hits you because I can sense electric field emanating from the blast itself. When I got close to them, I knocked them in their heads and grabbed one of the fairies and threw them at the other fairies like a bowling ball. Hippolyta summoned a spear from the earth, and started kicking the fairies's butt. I got to admit that she rocks in fighting. Just then, Opal Koboi comes in her ship, and whatever it is, we have to stop her. Fortunately, Hippolyta uses her spear made from earth and threw it at her ship. Opal's ship got punctured from the spear that Hippolyta threw and exploded. Opal flew using her jetpacks, but Hippolyta melted through the earth and appeared behind Opal. She gave Opal a good squish and shook her. "Retreat!!!" One of the fairies said and they all retreated from the camp as they loaded themselves into fairy shuttle and we decided to keep Opal Koboi imprisoned. "Josh McLean?" Hippolyta said. "Yeah?" She approached me. "You're my baby brother!" She hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed immediately. Category:The Fairiomachy Category:Chapter Page Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion